The Game
Trasfondo Después de una relativa fría recepción del álbum Jazz, la banda volvió a juntarse con Roy Thomas Baker, esta vez para lo mejor,y dirigieron sus miradas a un nuevo método de grabar. Insatisfechos con como se habían quedado los anteriores álbumes, la banda hizo equipo con Mack, quien había trabajado con ELO, en los estudios Musicland en Munich, Alemania. la decisión de grabar en el extranjero no había sido tomada a la ligera: gracias a sus masivas ganancias procedentes de ventas récord por todo el mundo y las giras, a la banda se le dijo de establecer una base temporal fuera del Reino Unido. Aunque habían comprado los estudios Mountain en Montreux, no lo convertirían en su estudio principal hasta más avancados los años ochenta; por el momento, la paz y tranquilidad que Suiza les ofrecía no era conductiva para su ambiente de trabajo, lo que hizo que la más excitante Munich fuera más deseada por la banda. Grabación A pesar de su nuevo ambiente, la banda no tenía ninguna prisa en ponerse a grabar de nuevo, y usaron las sesiones iniciales como un medio de probar los métodos de trabajo entre banda y productor. En junio de 1979, la banda empezó a trabajar en su nuevo disco, y tan tranquilas eran las sesiones que solo crearon cuatro pistas usables: ''Coming Soon'' (que había sido empezada durante las sesiones de Jazz), Sail Away Sweet Sister, Save Me, y Crazy Little Thing Called Love. De repente se sintió un click, y Mack estaba dispuesto a investigar más métodos experimentales de grabar, en oposición a el estilo de Roy Thomas Baker de solo hacer lo que se sabía que funcionaba. Al final de las sesiones de un mes de duración, la banda hizo un alto para tomarse un tiempo y prepararse para su inminente gira por el Reino Unido Durante los ensayos, dos de las nuevas canciones - Crazy Little Thing Called Love y Save Me ''- fueron integradas en el repertorio, y al instante se convirtieron en favoritas del público. No fue una sorpresa que esas dos canciones fueran lanzadas como los dos sigiuientes sencillos de la banda, en octubre de 1979 y junio de 1980, respectivamente. Con el estilo rockabilly de nuevo como la última moda (debido no en pequeña parte a la muerte de Elvis Presley en 1977), ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love ''era la perfecta oprtunidad para introducir la nueva imagen y sonido de la banda a sus devotos fans, a quienes les encantó, mandando al sencillo directo al segundo puesto en su país natal, mientras se convertía en el primer número uno de la banda en los Estados Unidos, en diciembre. ''Save Me solo se lanzó en Reino Unido, alcanzando un respetable onceavo puesto. La sesiones recomenzaron en febrero después de unas considerables vacaciones. La banda tenía más ideas esta vez, con Roger una vez reportó que cuarenta canciones habían sido presentadas para el álbum - en verdad suficientes para un doble álbum, una vez que el material decente había sido separado del mediocre. Pero de forma sorprendente, solo diez canciones aparecieron en el álbum - la cantidad más baja en un nuevo lanzamiento desde A Day At The Races - solo durando treinta y cinco minutos de reloj. La presencia de Crazy Little Thing Called Love y Save Me, en el momento de lanzamiento del disco (junio de 1980) desde hace nueve y seis meses, respectivamente, fueron vistas como formas de hacer menos trabajo; por eso, solo ocho nuevas canciones fueron presentadas. Una pista eliminada conocida de las sesiones, la canción de Roger A Human Body, fue rechazada de la versión final del disco por ser considerada «demasiado melódica» ; en vez de eso, apareció como el lado B de Play The Game en mayo de 1980. Otra canción que se piensa que se originó en estas sesiones es Soul Brother, aunque apareció como el lado B de Under Pressure en octubre de 1981, es probableque la parte instrumental fuese grabada durante la ssesiones de The Game, mientras que la voz fue grabada (o re-grabada) para encajar con Under Pressure. Un aspecto que los crítcos señalaron con rapidez (y, a veces, alabaron) fue el obvio deseo de centrarse en canciones cargadas de ritmo en vez de unas épicas por su duración. No había ninguna Bohemian Rhapsody o ''The Prophet's Song''; la batería y el bajo lo más importante de las mezclas, mientras que las guitarras fueron reducidas al papel de proveer el ritmo y algún solo ocasional, así se eliminaron las famosas orquestaciones que hicieron la música de Queen en los años setenta tan atrayente. Otro nuevo factor fue la introdución del sintetizador, que molestaría a un pequeño porcentaje de los admiradores. La banda misma estaba insegura sobre el cambio, pero el mundo de la música estaba evolucionando, y hubiera sido un suicidio para su carrera que no hubieran evolucionado ellos también. Los sintetizadores fueron usados con libertad en varias canciones del disco: Play The Game, Rock It (Prime Jive), Sail Away Sweet Sister, Coming Soon, y Save Me, en las que aparecía el insultante instrumento, y mucho se ha debatido sobre su éxito, con resultados variados. Otro tema más mundano fue que los fans conocieron la nueva y llamativa aparencia de Freddie con un espeso bigote, que se había dejado crecer a propósito para ocultar sus prominentes dientes (de acuerdo a la leyenda, durante la gira norteamericana en 1980, Freddie fue bombardeado con cuchillas desechables y súplicas de la audiencia para que se afeitara el ofensivo pelo facial). Lanzamiento A pesar de los inconvenientes del disco, logró un gran éxito, alcanzando el primer puesto en ambos lados del charco, convirtiéndose en el primer (y único) álbum de Queen en llegar al primer puesto en los Estados Unidos. Los sencillos extraídos del disco también fueron grandes éxitos: todos estuvieron entre los veinte primeros en el Reino Unido, mientras que dos estuvieron en el primer puesto en los Estados Unidos - el antes mencionado Crazy Little Thing Called Love, y ''Another One Bites The Dust'' en agosto de 1980. Play The Game alcanzó el catorceavo puesto en el Reino Unido, pero solo un decepcionante puesto número cuarenta y dos en los Estados Unidos, mientras que Need Your Loving Tonight, lanzado solo en los Estados Unidos en lugar de Flash en noviembre de 1980, llegó al cuarenta y cuatro, dos puestos por debajo. Relanzamiento de Hollywood Records The Game fue remasterizado y lanzado en CD en 1991, con una remezcla estilo dance-rap de ''Dragon Attack'', ''aunque fue sorprendente que pistas eliminadas, o incluso el lado B que no estaba en el disco, ''A Human Body, no aparecieran. Lista de canciones :Versión de vinilo :* Lado 1: :# Play The Game :# Dragon Attack :# Another One Bites The Dust :# Need Your Loving Tonight :# Crazy Little Thing Called Love :* Lado 2: :# Rock It (Prime Jive) :# Don't Try Suicide :# Sail Away Sweet Sister :# Coming Soon :# Save Me 1991 Hollywood Records CD :# ''Play The Game'' :# ''Dragon Attack'' :# ''Another One Bites The Dust'' :# Need Your Loving Tonight :# ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' :# Rock It (Prime Jive) :# Don't Try Suicide :# Sail Away Sweet Sister :# ''Coming Soon'' :# Save Me :# Dragon Attack (remix) 2011 Universal Records CD :* Disco 1: :# Play The Game :# Dragon Attack :# Another One Bites The Dust :# Need Your Loving Tonight :# Crazy Little Thing Called Love :# Rock It (Prime Jive) :# Don't Try Suicide :# Sail Away Sweet Sister :# Coming Soon :# Save Me :* Disco 2 – EP extra: :# Save Me (live version, Montreal Forum, November 1981) :# A Human Body (non-album B-side, May 1980) :# Sail Away Sweet Sister (take 1 with guide vocal, February 1980) :# It's A Beautiful Day (original spontaneous idea, April 1980) :# Dragon Attack (live version, Milton Keynes Bowl, June 1982) :* Vídeos exclusivos extra de iTunes: :# Dragon Attack (live version, Morumbi Stadium, March 1981) :# Save Me (live version, Seibu Lions Stadium, November 1982) :# Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Saturday Night Live version, September 1982) Sencillos , 1979|none]] '', 1980|none]] '', 1980|none]] '', 1980|none]] , 1980|none]] Queen Habla Brian May, 1982 On The Record : «Sí, fue cuando empezamos a tratar de salir de lo que era normal para nosotros. Además, teníamos un nuevo ingeniero en Mack y un nuevo entorno en Múnich. Todo era diferente. Cambiamos toda nuestra técnica de estudio en cierto sentido, porque Mack venía de un entorno diferente al nuestro. Pensamos que sólo había una manera de hacer las cosas, como hacer pistas de acompañamiento: Lo haríamos hasta que lo hiciéramos bien. Si había algunas partes en las que se aceleraba o se ralentizaba, entonces lo hacíamos de nuevo hasta que estuviera bien. Habíamos hecho algunas de nuestras viejas pistas de acompañamiento tantas veces, que eran demasiado rígidas. La primera contribución de Mack fue decir: «Bueno, no tienes que hacer eso. Puedo dejar caer todo el asunto. Si se rompe después de medio minuto, entonces podemos editar y continuar si simplemente sigues con el tempo». Nos reímos y dijimos: «No te hagas el tonto. No puedes hacer eso». Pero de hecho, sí puedes. Lo que se gana es la frescura, porque a menudo muchas de las pistas de acompañamiento son la primera vez. Realmente me ayudó mucho. Había menos guitarra en ese álbum, pero eso no va a ser lo mismo para siempre; eso fue sólo un experimento.» Reseñas Rolling Stone, 1980 Con la habitual fanfaria, en este caso, un sencillo «rompedor» lanzado varios meses antes del LP - Queen ha cambiado su visión del heavy metal flash al rock & roll desmontado. Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, que era hora de deshacerse del frío, el eclecticismo pomposo y la arrogancia desmesurada que hacían que News of the World y Jazz fueran tan ofensivos. O tal vez sólo pensaron que sería bueno probar terreno fresco. Cualquiera que sea la razón, es bueno escuchar un álbum de Queen con canciones, no «himnos». '' ''Sin embargo, esto no significa que puedan tocar las cosas nuevas. La rigidez fue la característica más distintiva de Crazy Little Thing Called Love, una vez que pasaste el obligatorio sentimiento de «Caramba, esto es Queen?» Y el incesante juego aéreo hizo que muchos de nosotros superáramos esa sensación bastante rápido. Es lo mismo con el resto de The Game. Freddie Mercury canta, «It swings (Woo Woo)/It jives (Woo Woo)/It jives (Woo Woo) /It shakes all over like a jelly fish,» pero la banda puede simplemente pasar a través del material que demanda cierta flexibilidad. Incluso Need Your Loving Tonight (Necesita tu amor esta noche), el mejor de los números de rock & roll de aquí, sigue tropezando con sus lentos acordes. Lamentablemente, Queen parecía más cómoda con la descarada mezcla de Bohemian Rhapsody, la locura marcial de We Will Rock You y el frenesí sin sentido de Bicycle Race. Chaquetas de cuero negro, cámaras de eco, aplausos funky, líneas de bajo prominentes y escasa instrumentación - estos chicos saben cómo debe sonar y sentirse esta música, pero no pueden doblarse lo suficiente para conseguirlo. Probablemente por eso algunos de los discos actuales consisten en las mismas baladas infladas y barajadas metálicas que han acolchado todos los discos de Queen anteriores. Ciertamente, The Game es menos odioso que las últimas salidas de Queen, simplemente porque es más difícil enfadarse con un grupo que se está metiendo en problemas de rockabilly que con una canción de marcha cripto-Nazi. Sin embargo, el futuro no parece prometedor. Por mucho que Queen intente ocultarlo, siguen siendo ególatras. Por ejemplo, Don't Try Suicide. Es un rock básico en el que el cantante tiene que sonar preocupado y preocupado. Mercury blande una gama completa de hipo vocal de mediados de los años cincuenta, pero lo mejor que puede hacer es parecer un poco enojado, como si el mayor crimen del suicidio inminente fuera que va a molestar a Freddie. Momentos como este hacen que te preguntes si el viejo Queen está realmente muerto después de todo. pl:The Game Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de los ochenta Categoría:The Game